question mark, period
by toolostforyou
Summary: Mac/Jerry. Tasmin made me do it for the season 2 ficathon.


_question mark. genoa. question mark._

she's a journalist. to her a journalist has the right to educate the public, to inform them, to help them vote. a journalist does no pander to a government nor spends hours reporting on the kardashian's.

but she's seen war. she's seen more than she wants to. she's heard children's screams and cries, she's seen dead bodies piled up on the side of the street. she's been shot at, stabbed and attacked. too many times jim found her in her tent, hyperventilating because it became too much. there was too much death.

she was aware the us forces caused this. she watched as troops make civilian children walk in front of them. they would get blown up first, they would be the ones that died while the troops would survive. a human shield.

it was something people knew of but weren't willing to speak about.

but gas is another matter.

serin gas is the next level up. a weapon of mass destruction according to the un. how can the government go to war over weapons of mass destruction but use them on the people they're fighting?

mackenzie sits with a long island iced tea, she's sick of the scotch she drinks around will and it will last her a few hours. she's sat in the dark quiet corner of the bar and the only real light she has is from her laptop.

the pros and cons list is simply, doing my job vs losing my job. she also knows there's a chance the story could be squashed before it hit the air ways.

"what are you doing?" she looks up to see jerry stood in front of her and her hand comes down on the laptop. he doesn't need to know that she's questioning this when he's running around finding information on their other source.

"work." she notices the colour of the drink he has. what is it with men and scotch? "how about you, i'm surprised you're not in the office?"

"there's only so much i can do when they're obviously asleep."

mac nods her head but he sits down on the chair next to her. there's something about him that reminds her of will when they first met. head strong and unwilling to let something go. actually he's still like that now.

she quickly finishes her drink as they fall into a lull of awkward silence. the other real sound between them is emails going to their blackberries, jerry jumps each time his goes and desperately hopes for some news.

the extra work is coming from trying to contact the extra source but it's also so mac has time to decide what to do. this was real news, better than the occupy story coming from neal, and the news she wanted to do.

but the doubt was there. she stuck up for soldiers even when she knew they weren't all perfect. and these weren't any soldiers, they were the best of the best. a story like this would typically have to get run past the government and covert operations weren't something that made the news, and for a reason.

_question mark _

"i have to go." mackenzie points out rather suddenly, her laptop has been replaced by several empty glasses and her head is already starting to swim.

"we'll cab a cab together, you shouldn't be by yourself in one like this." that comment makes her want to laugh. it's obvious that jerry knows what she's been through and seen, especially after charlie's specialist comment.

"i'm capable of getting home by myself. i live 5 blocks away." she points out as she stands up but she momentarily freezes as she tries to let the bar floor balance out.

"not in those shoes." mackenzie looks down at the pair of heels she walks to work and can't help but smile.

"fine but keeps your hands to yourself." she points out as she leaned down to get her bag and laptop case. but the case is gone before she manages to get her hands on it, instead it's over jerry's shoulder.

"someone taught you how to be a gentleman."

_question_

"are you sure?" he asks and she can feel her hands trembling as she attempts to undo the belt on his trousers. the only reply he gets is her lips pressing against his as she drags him towards her bedroom when the belt is finally undone.

it's almost a race to see who can get the others clothes off first. mackenzie sees it as a plus that he doesn't even struggle with her bra clasp.

her bed just ends up with a pile of limbs until mackenzie manages to sit up on his hips, he struggles slightly but even with her head fuzzy, she manages to keep control. she wanted to laugh because it summed up their position at work.

the whole thing isn't special, she takes control and doesn't give it over until she's shaking over him. he takes the opportunity to push her onto her back as she catches her breath. it's not even awkward when she moves onto the bed next to him.

mackenzie just doesn't know what to say, it wasn't the worst sex of her life but it wasn't the best. also she wasn't great at one night stands, at least with brian she knew where she stood when it came to him. the last time she had been in this situation she was twenty-two and drank too much tequila.

she falls asleep and he leaves, or at least he's not there when she wakes up at 4am because she left the curtains open and flashing lights are filling her room.

when she turns up at work the next day, he walks into her office while a pile of information, he doesn't blush or stumble over his words. he's professional. more professional than he has been.

in truth, he just got her out of his system.

_period_


End file.
